


眠于赭色海02

by Sakatabj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatabj/pseuds/Sakatabj
Summary: 上02，免得翻车
Relationships: GinHiji
Kudos: 12





	眠于赭色海02

02.  
五月中旬的晚风还带着未尽的春意，我比预定时间早到了十五分钟。  
我在霞光路有一处居所，并不常来，至少过去一年里我没有来过这里的记忆，这里平常的过分，周围住的都是兢兢业业的劳动人民，庭院也小，整座房子像是摞在麻将桌上的一块，和周围整齐划一。  
我嘱咐山崎和原田在街口的车里等着我。  
凭着山崎提醒过的门牌和钥匙才得以顺利进入这栋房子，虽然主人并不常在，但这里还是干净整洁的，院子里还晒着一块鹅黄色的被单，托山崎的福。  
墙上的石英钟指向13:35，窗外的夜色已经渐浓，腕表上时间是19:45。  
钟表的指针不知道是停在了哪一天的午后，让人忽然有一种时间破碎的奇异感受。  
屋内摆了一些西洋风的家具，都没怎么用过，客厅里还造了一个壁炉，但根本不具有实用性。我脱掉外套坐在沙发上，伸手拉开了一旁的落地灯，灯罩上的玛利亚抱着婴儿，一脸慈爱的散发圣光。  
她知不知道这里即将发生什么？  
我不由得因此发笑。  
远方的钟塔浑厚的声音传来，门铃亦随之响起，构成了由远至近的错落。我打开大门，在白发男人（或许叫男孩更加合适些）惊讶的注视下难得的感到有些窘迫，“来的挺准时。”  
“啊……”他动了动嘴唇，“您就是土方先生？”  
“我是，土方十四郎。”  
他略微躬身，礼貌的说：“初次见面，我叫坂田银时。”他果然不记得那天在酒吧门口的短暂相会，我勾唇，“我知道。”他抬头看我，眼神平静，“金谷先生应该向您介绍过我。”  
他沉闷的让人不悦，我侧身让他进入内室。  
坂田银时身上穿着灰色夹克和牛仔裤，和几天前不同，可能是因为今夜比较冷。  
“你喝酒了？”他身上飘出一股烟酒混合的味道，不是很浓。听我这么问，他愣了愣才解释道：“抱歉，刚才在居酒屋打工。”  
我都忘了，他才十九岁，是个穷酸且需要一大笔钱的大学生。“居酒屋？你谎报年龄？”一般的居酒屋不会允许未成年人打工，我盯着他的眼睛。  
他低头，无所谓的舔了舔嘴，“反正也没剩几个月。”  
我伸手指了指另一个房间，“那是浴室，里面有浴袍。”  
“知道了。”  
从楼上的浴室走下来的时候，他已经靠在沙发背上，头仰枕着，已快要睡着了，半湿的头发让温顺乖巧了很多，身上穿着的蓝色浴袍是我曾穿过的，他肯定没有穿过这种东西，否则不会连里侧的衣带都没有系好，任由大片胸膛露着。  
“喂。”我拍着他的脸颊，“醒醒，叫你来这可不是睡觉的。”  
“嗯？”他睁开眼来，终于意识到当下的状况，露出一个歉意的笑，话语间带着些鼻音，湿润又低沉，“土方先生洗得太慢了。”  
我直起身，“到卧室里去吧。”  
床单有些凉，薄薄的毯子整齐的叠放在床尾，方形的窗子外面是院墙，隔绝了外界的窥探，但还是缺乏安全感，特别是坂田银时坐到我身边的时候，他发间散开和我身上一样的味道，有一种独特的温度。  
“和男人做过吗？”我伸手搭在他肩膀上，让他望着我，“说实话。”  
“没有。”  
“那你什么都不会咯？”  
他眼中闪过一丝难堪，呼吸略有些慌乱，但很快就变做无所谓的样子，“金谷老板稍微提过一点。”  
他真的是那一晚在酒吧舞台上的男人吗？脑海中还盘旋着舞台上暧昧的光影，那时候的坂田银时无疑是性感而具有张力的，但此刻在我面前的他显得这么天真自然，又想起酒吧门口的一面之缘，这三种形象是分裂开的，我暂时无法把它们组织起来。  
转念想到舞台上的表现是可以通过训练模仿出来的，再看向他时我不禁释怀，有什么关系呢，就算他有那么多面，我也没必要都去了解不是吗？“他怎么对你说的？”  
“他说……上了床就会了。”  
他绝对在撒谎，我轻笑，“这是你说的吧。”  
他也无意隐瞒，只是耸肩，“这种事情，类似于本能，对吧？”人总是会屈服于本能，没有例外，如他如我。  
“金谷先生告诉我，您是个很优秀的人。”他脸上挂起微笑，凑到我耳边，伸手试探似的轻抚我的脸，“但土方先生比我想象的还要迷人。”  
“你倒是挺会说好听话。”手指轻触他耳后，心中不断地泛起热意，他望过来，赭色的双眼被灯光点亮，深沉且忠诚，唇角带着笑，“我没有说谎。”  
他的嘴唇似乎天生这样，唇角微翘着，距离越近，越能清楚地看到他说话时嘴唇的动作，能看到他的舌头在嘴里，时而被灯光照亮的舌尖灵巧、粉红。  
“我要吻你了。”我吞干了口腔里的液体，倾身吻住他的下唇，没有香味，他停住了所有动作，微微闭着双眼，一副安然承受的样子，但我却忽然有种预感，他正在悄悄看着我，观察着我的所有动作，却丝毫不回应我，心里猛然悸动，深吮着他的唇，舌头舔过他勾人的唇尖，他嘴里有淡淡的甜味，不像糖果，难道所有人的嘴里都是这样甜？  
我不记得了，我只能记得现在的他的味道，“你很喜欢。”脑中的另一个我这样说。  
我把舌头伸入他口中，挑起他的舌头，探入他湿润的舌下，坂田银时的身体微微挣动了一下，双手轻轻搂上我的背，口腔里的热度比刚才高了几分。  
他开始回应我，舌头生涩而大胆的刺入他人的领地，像一个刚出生的掠夺者，从生疏到熟练只需要片刻时间。  
“唔。”  
他的舌头抵住我的上颌，几乎制止了我所有的吞咽动作，过度分泌的口水溢出嘴唇，他粗糙的舌苔狠狠地扫过口腔内壁，力量大的让喉舌一阵发麻，身体里回荡着心跳砰砰的声音，视线开始有些模糊，意识与现实出现了异样的膈膜，我开始推拒他，却用不上多少力气，无力的唇舌被他掌控着，我只能抓住他的肩膀，用指甲抠他的皮肉。  
不知是他终于感觉到疼痛，还是和我一样因为缺氧而不得不分开，这个吻结束之后，剧烈的呼吸的声音在房间里回荡了很久。  
他脸颊发红，我不禁回味起来，口腔里还残留着他舌头的触感，下巴酸痛，手背抹去下巴上的口水，我低声斥责：“我差点被你憋死！”  
他默然转移视线，抬手搔了搔头发，“对不起，因为和您接吻的感觉很好，不小心……有点过头。”他飞快瞥我一眼，脸上的红晕又有了扩散的趋势。  
他到底是怎么说出这种话的，以那样羞愧到堪称纯情的表情。  
我脸上也涌起一阵热潮，“这该不会是你的初吻吧？”  
他僵硬的点了点头，根本不敢抬眼看我。  
像个泄了气的皮球，我真想不到我刚满二十八岁的时候还能得到一个十九岁男孩的初吻，念在这份上，我也不能对他生气了。  
“之前，金谷没有给你介绍别的人吗？”没有男人，应该有女人吧？  
“没有。”他回答，脸上飞快的闪过一丝厌恶，不知是对金谷的还是对自己正在做的这件事抱持抵抗的情绪，他这样的反应实在让人好奇，既然不愿意又为什么这样做，我摸着他的脸，迫使他看向我，似笑非笑的问：“目前看来，你没有撒谎，金谷说你缺一大笔钱？为什么？”  
他的呼吸猛然急促起来，面部肌肉小幅度的抽搐，像是被扼住喉咙似的一阵青白，而我只不过轻轻地挨住了他的脸而已，“我可以不回答吗？”他这样的神情终让我有些不忍，“嗯。”我转而扯开他半挂在肩头的浴袍，指尖抚上他凸出的锁骨，他好像又说了一句什么，我没听清，也不在意，抚摸着他饱满的胸膛，完全被他身体中积蓄的青春力量蛊惑。  
“只要你让我满意，钱不是问题……我很有钱。”  
最后一个音从嘴里蹦出来，我才意识到自己说了什么，眉心一阵蹦跳，我真不知道自己居然这么适合扮演一个嫖客，且不论对方怎么想，我脸上的热度已经可以煎鸡蛋了。  
幸好他顺从了我的意思，伸手环抱过来，让这张脸暂免于暴露。  
这种状况下，也只有接吻了，我与他迅速地对视一眼，嘴唇默契的重合，他绝对是个好学生，唇舌与我几次碰撞之后就掌握了节奏，气氛微妙的升温，浑噩的兴奋的交替刺激带来了久违的轻松感，我放松了身体，拖住他向身后躺去，光裸的双腿圈住了他的腰。  
坂田银时意识到这样的动作之后立刻推开了我，双手撑住身体，俯视的眼睛里布满惊讶，“土方先生？”  
该死的处男，我皱住眉头，恼火的掐住了他的脖子，“别废话，照我说的做。”热度一路窜到胸前，下腹的位置闷热的让人烦躁，懒得再故作温柔，我命令坂田银时：“舔我的胸。”  
他扁嘴，“我还以为……”我瞪了他一眼，他没有再说下去，低下头，唇舌和呼吸一下子扑到我怀里，被温热湿润的气息包裹住的心脏加速狂跳，浴袍的腰带被扯开，他的舌头滑过我的胸肌，微凉的鼻尖不停地蹭来蹭去，抓住他柔软卷曲的头发，我不由联想他是一只小绵羊，正拱着母羊的肚皮，并因此联想而恶寒的颤抖了一下，嘴里发出一声喘息。  
小绵羊含住了乳头，舌苔轻轻划过乳尖，初时动作稍有生涩，如隔靴搔痒般只让我难耐，他很快意识到了这一点，手摩挲着从我的腰际向上，用力揉捏着胸肉，那颗没被他舌头关照过的乳头自顾自的发硬，被他揉在掌心之后不得不随之左右摩擦，延展开细小的电流。  
呼吸霎时间灼热紧凑，他牙齿的锋利感觉从湿漉漉的乳头直入胸腔深处。  
沾了他的口水的胸膛看起来十分糟糕，他并没有注意到我的视线，只专注于用舌尖挑逗乳头，他口腔里湿热又温柔，我不由得跟着他的呼吸，在对方即将离开的时候挺胸挽留。  
鲜红的舌头和乳尖相连，然后分离，拉扯出一条绵长透明的液体，他终于感到了我的注视，制止了我的动作，他勾起唇角看过来，一边伸出舌头舔去嘴角的湿痕，紧接着双手捏住红肿的两颗乳头，不轻不重的朝上扯。  
“啊……”我猛吸一口冷气，刺痛感让身体内的神经整个跳动，虽没那么严重，但微妙的致命感是那么强烈，直达神经末端的酥麻和灼热中，身下散开的浴袍被我无意识的抓在手中揉弄。  
“嘶——你他妈不是处男？从哪学来的这些？”  
“录像带。”  
我低笑起来，手指用力令他向前，他顺从的俯身，向我奉上一个吻。  
“那你真是好学生。”  
他赭色的眼睛亮了亮，我看到他眼中的我，知晓他已被我占据了整个视野，心绪都因此而开朗了一些。  
下巴被他嘴唇吻过，紧接着是脖子胸膛，柔软的唇一路向下，直到两腿之间，他伸舌舔了舔我胯骨上的青筋和阴毛的边缘，喉结上下滑动。他身上的浴袍邋里邋遢的挂着，精壮的上身和腰部一览无余，稍白的皮肤上覆着一层薄汗，镀着一层细润的光，就像某个艺术馆里充满神性的雕塑，此刻却在做这种淫荡下贱的举动。  
他伸手握住我的阴茎，略动作了两下，不太得章法，他低下头。  
龟头顶部被男人的舌头舔过，分泌出的透明液体被他摄入喉咙，我亦随他吞了一口，心中微漾。  
“土方先生的味道不坏。”他嘟哝着嗦了一口，那东西立刻精神了起来，他抬头瞥我一眼，舌尖在里面动作。茎身被上下含弄，他口腔细密蠕动着，内壁紧贴着那根几乎戳到喉咙的东西，这东西多少让人感到不适，但他只能小心收起坚硬的牙齿，吮着它，手指还轻轻揉弄下面的双球。  
头顶和脚底都汗水涔涔，浴袍已经被汗水打湿了一半，黏腻布料贴在背后，宛如深陷泥沼，我的思考迟钝了很多。  
膨胀的热感让皮肤泛红灼热，像一块即将被煮熟的肉，冷意在身体各处攀爬，我曲起双腿，用力挺腰。  
他嘴里真热，像一口温泉。  
人类终只有遵循本能的驱动，我挺着腰在他嘴里抽送，顾不了偶尔撞上牙齿而来的酸痛，最后一声低吟射进了他的喉咙。“唔！”他迟了片刻才退开，嘴唇有些红肿，他忍不住低咳。  
他什么都吐不出来，那些东西已经钻进他的胃里，但我还是抬脚踩住了他的肩膀，冷冷地说：“不许吐。”  
他顿住动作转头看我，眼角竟有些发红，我有些心软，忍不住拉过他的肩膀，轻吻那泛苦味的嘴唇，拉过他的手引着他摸到我身后。  
“录像带有没有教你接下来该怎么做？”  
他的手指僵硬的配合我的动作，过了片刻便用另一只手搂住我，欺身把我压在床上，双腿被他架在手肘上，露出了腿间的隐秘之所，“润滑？”  
“在浴袍里。”  
他从我身下拽出湿淋淋的浴袍，动作颇有些粗暴，浴袍的口袋里放着一管润滑剂，他毫不犹豫的打开盖子。  
过量的冰凉液体落在私密部位，我忍不住惊颤，脚趾收紧，“你用太多了！”  
他一把扔开半空的瓶子，伸手抹开我双腿间的液体，直到整个大腿根部和小腹都变得滑腻，阴茎再一次有了勃起的征兆。  
他指尖触及那片褶皱，指腹的纹路在那块灼热中深陷、探入，小心地捻转角度，他看着我的脸，眼神格外专注，额头上的汗水打湿发尾，让他的眼睛少了些遮挡物，浅色睫毛卷翘起来，我有些入迷的喜欢着他这双漂亮眼睛。  
他手指适应着我的肠穴，指头不断弯曲着，奋力撑开褶皱，我无法判断他深入到了哪一步，但很快的，坚硬的指节触到了那块隐藏在褶皱中的特殊部位，虽然心中一直隐含期待，暗自准备，但还是没控制住，呻吟从嘴唇溢出，后穴紧张地颤抖，锁住了里面的两根手指，让他动作稍顿。  
“土方先生？”  
我微闭着眼，耳根烧得通红，“唔。”  
他趴在我耳边，轻咬耳垂，咕哝道：“您里面热得厉害。”他扭了扭手指，在我拒绝之前，指腹对着敏感处用力按下，“别！恩啊——”  
强烈的眩晕感和顺着尾椎逐骨而上蛇行的鞭笞之痛让我一瞬失态，眼前有薄薄的一层黑雾，世界与我隔绝开来，精神体会着恐怖与美妙的交融。  
他低头亲吻我的脸颊，我抓住他的肩膀，他背后已经一片湿腻，不过片刻，身后已经扩张到可以让他的三根手指顺利进出的程度，他抽出手指，勃起的阴茎顶了过来。  
“要进去了。”  
“哼……”那阴茎尺寸惊人，勉强进入的时候产生了强烈的压迫感，我剧烈呼吸着却无法缓解这种紧张。一点点被他撑开穴口的每一丝褶皱，变得无比充实。他伸手摸了摸我紧绷的大腿内侧，随即开始抽动，肠壁被狠狠搜刮一通，他换着角度，试图最大程度的取悦于我。  
他认真到让我感觉有些不自在，深埋入我体内的阴茎上，突出的血管跳跃着，双腿间滑腻的液体开始发烫，小幅度的痉挛让我的小腿和手臂不敢动弹，床单快要被我扯破，刚才不该让他把浴袍扔开。  
发热的大脑徒然生出一股愤怒，在他阴茎顶到我肠壁惹出一阵热痛的时候，我扬手捏住了他的喉咙训斥：“混账你弄疼老子了！”  
他没停住动作，转而掐住我的腰，更加用力的撞了进去。  
“呃！”  
内里没被人触及过的地方被狠狠地碾压住，一瞬间血液沸腾，心脏过速，手臂掉落，甚至没力气捏住床单，浑身上下只有后穴剧烈收缩，收紧了深埋在其中的家伙，那东西在里头弹跳着，瞬间长大了几分。  
坂田银时停下来，趴在我颈间深深的喘息了几口，耳后青筋一路抖到肩膀上，然后他抬起身子，咬紧了牙，汗水从他下巴上滴落，我蜷了蜷腿，在这间隙里好整以暇的欣赏着他狰狞忍耐的模样。  
他看到我眼中的促狭，竟也勾起唇角，露出了一个有些邪恶的笑容，这笑容比他让我见到的任何表情都生动、惊艳，像希腊神话里的恶魔。如有一只无形的手攥住神经，我屏住了呼吸。  
他缓缓抽出了自己的阴茎，直到贪吃的穴口自顾自的挽留住他的龟头，他眼里一阵尖锐的光闪过，对准敏感部位猛地凿了进去。  
“你、唔！”  
额角突突直跳，眼泪不受控制的迸出，山顶上滚石崩落，一节一节的敲打着我，我扭动身体，挺起胸膛，双腿大敞着软在床上，他则更用力的揽住我的腰，在那块皮肤上留下红痕。  
我贪恋他的动作，已经忘了紧闭牙关捂住唇舌，任由沙哑声音随着他起伏。  
因为身体疲惫而拖沓着，整理好领带从浴室里出来的时候，坂田银时已经穿好自己原来的衣服坐在沙发里，弓着背，手肘放在膝盖上，看起来有些迷茫。  
我在他身旁坐下，把准备好的牛皮纸信封放在桌子上。“给你的。”他抿唇看着桌上的东西，虽然那厚度十分诱人，但他没有立即伸手去拿。  
“坂田银时。”我敲了敲桌面，唤回他的注意力，“今天的事情要保密，不能对任何人说。”  
他一副松了口气的样子，“知道了。”  
“我会再找人通知你时间。”把手覆在坂田银时的肩膀上，他看向我的眼中平静极了，没有任何起伏，我挑起眉毛，强硬的规定脱口而出：“在我没有告知你结束这段关系之前，你不能和别人上床，男女都不可以。”  
“……知道了。”  
怔了一下，他眼中复杂的情绪一闪而过，应该是屈辱，被人这样剥夺自由，他确实该感到屈辱，我撇嘴一哂，站起来走向门口。  
“半个小时后你再离开。”  
不等他回答，门已经合上了。  
深夜十一点，空无一人的街道上飞着冷风。说是半个小时，但他应该没有手表吧，来的时候还是等着远处钟塔的报时才敲门。  
后穴略微肿胀的状况让我不得不放慢步伐，深吸一口微凉的风，心间积攒的焦躁和沉重似乎都离我而去，身体疲乏却轻快很多。  
高远的夜空缀满星辰，身上的温暖还没散去，约他出来果然是正确的选择，我此刻没有丝毫怀疑。


End file.
